


Mail Order Mellark

by youarebeingridiculous



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarebeingridiculous/pseuds/youarebeingridiculous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madge gets Katniss something extra special for her 24th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail Order Mellark

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly happened as a very short stream of consciousness on tumblr and just decided to post it here for grins :) 
> 
> Apologies for the terribleness of it, ;)

Peeta had gained quite a reputation in Miss Effie's stable of eligible bachelors.  There was never a customer who left unsatisfied.  Madge contemplated as she paged through the catalogue before finally making her decision, having heard over and over again from every woman in Panem just about the delights that he had provided.  And it was high time Katniss had some fun.

Katniss Everdeen suffered from asshole-itis.  They had been best friends since pre-k and at 23 Katniss had still never experienced an orgasm aside from her own making.  Madge blamed it on the selfish men she dated, Katniss found herself too embarrassed to ask for what she needed.  So when her 24th birthday circled around, Madge had a special surprise planned.

Katniss was sitting alone at her kitchen table when the doorbell rang, after a particularly bad break up, she had told her friends she just wanted to spend her birthday alone with Netflix and some ice cream, apparently that was too much to ask for.  When she opened the door before her stood the most perfect specimen of a man.  He was broad shouldered, had a trim waist, thick muscular legs and an ass that filled out the suit he was wearing.  His toned arms fit nicely in the suit jacket.  And his face...his face was perfection.  Perfectly bowed full lips, clear blue eyes and a mop of cherubic blonde hair.

Her mouth dropped, surely this man was in the wrong place?  Madge had joked but she hadn't gone through with it?

He smiled and said hello, stepping into her apartment, the room feeling incredibly small now with his large form inside.  He shrugged off the jacket and unbuttoned his shirt and smiled singing happy birthday as he stripped.  She gaped at his perfect specimen of a man stripping before her in her own private show.  After removing his pants leaving in him nothing but the smallest boxer briefs he dropped to his knees before her.  "I heard you had a problem that your friend thinks I can solve," he murmured, nuzzling his nose against her small cotton pajama shorts.

She coughed and looked down at him wide eyed, "I uh..."

He looked up at her, looking perfect on his knees ready to submit to her and she nodded permission as he slipped the shorts down her tanned legs, "No panties?" 

She shook her head, “I don't sleep in them..."

"Perfect," he replied giving her a sly grin.

She could feel the wetness collecting at the apex of her thighs just from his heated gaze.  She wasn't sure how long her legs would be able to support her. And then his thick digits grazed her wet slit and she felt her knees buckle.

He was quick to bring his arm to cup her ass, making sure she was steady before the backed up against the wall by her front door.  She only took a second to notice her curtains were still open and relatively anyone could see them but she was too far gone to care.  No one had ever made her the sole center of attention.  She felt his fingers spread her apart slightly and then the hot wet trace of his tongue up her wet slit.  She let out a low whine and she felt him chuckle, the sound reverberating against her center causing more pleasure.  His tongue moved to flick against the little nub before he sucked it into his mouth, moaning as he felt her excitement, how slick she was with need.  As he continued his assault on her clit, he slid one thick finger inside of her, feeling how tight she was, he stroked her in time with his ministrations of his tongue.  Adding another finger inside of her, he crooked them in a come hither motion and felt her buckle against his face.  The noises she was making the way she fluttered against his fingers told him she was close.  He began to hum as he sucked on her wet center and felt her began to crumble, crying out as she came against his talented tongue before he let her slide down the wall.

He gave her a grin as he licked his lips as she shakily muttered, "Fuck."

His hands rubbed up and down her toned thighs as he looked at her lasciviously, "I hope you don't think we're done here, your friend arranged for the entire night."

 


End file.
